207
Willie creeps around town, finally getting into a confrontation with Burke, while awaiting his revenges and fortunes. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The halls of Collinwood echo to the heavy footfalls of those who would plunder and pillage. Those who have no conscience. They take and they take until it becomes a disease, spreading uncontrollably. But there comes a time when the victims will be pushed no farther and must strike back. At the Blue Whale, Jason and Willie are at the bar having a drink. Willie, who is anxious for money, is getting impatient Jason warns Willie that if he makes one more blunder and he would blow the whole deal both of them won't get anything out of it Willie gets furious and tells him that he is getting tired of being told he's messing things up and tired being bossed around. He threatens that if Jason doesn't come up with some "dough" soon, he'll show him how to get it. Act I McGuire points out that they disagree not on what they want, but on how to get it. Willie wants money NOW and immediately plans to make trouble when Sam, Maggie, and Joe enter. Sam stares as Maggie explains who they are. Willie plots revenge on Burke after worrying about what the Evans party is saying about him. McGuire warns Willie to stay away from Burke, who enters immediately after the proclamation. Willie wants to stare Burke down, to McGuire's horror; he doesn't want Burke as an enemy. Act II Burke joins the Evans party and they speak of the events of 199, 202, and 206. Sam warns Burke to stay away from Willie; Burke is too relieved from clearing his 10-year-old vendetta up to start a new one. However, he isn't willing to give up a fight if Victoria's involved. Sam goes to the bar, where McGuire tells Willie that Burke could be helpful to them; he's an ex-con and he's rich. Willie is intrigued by the 'act' Devlin puts on. McGuire talks smooth with Burke, who says that if Willie makes "one more peep" he'll wipe the streets of Collinsport with him. Act III Willie pals up to Sam, the "friendliest guy in town", at the bar and buys him a drink; Willie admires Sam's beard, which he grew because he was tired of shaving. They talk beards while Burke and McGuire banter about Willie; Joe and Maggie don't like that Sam is talking to Willie. Burke thinks Jason should've been a social worker. Burke asks McGuire how long he's planning on staying in town, and gives him fair warning (because he LIKES the people at Collinwood) that Burke knows McGuire's got something. Willie is fascinated that Sam is an artist; he begins asking him uncomfortable questions. Joe has to make a call, and it appears to Maggie that Willie is getting rough with Sam. Act IV Willie sideways insults both Sam and Maggie, and Burke intercedes. Willie looks forward to their confrontation and McGuire can't stop it. Willie "gets a kick out of these guys who act like they’re so clean" while trying to cover up their dirt. Burke shows Willie the door: would he like to walk, or be carried, out? Willie claps, stating that now Burke's 'talking like a real ex-con.' Burke slaps him down, and Willie pulls a knife. Burke is successful in removing Willie from the Blue Whale; Burke tells McGuire to handle Willie or he'll handle them both and Burke tells Jason to get Willie out of town at once or he's turning both of them in to the police. Burke has received for his troubles a hand wound. Outside, McGuire implores Willie to wait to get his revenge on Devlin until after they get their money; he implores him to leave hastily. Memorable quotes : Jason: One more blunder like that and you can blow the whole deal and none of us are going to get anything out of it. : Willie: I'm getting tired being told i'm lousing things up I'm tired being bossed around if i don't see some dough soon i'll show you how to get it. : Willie: I'm not out to make friends. : Jason: I can see that. : ---- : Willie (to Sam): Hey, I hear all artists is crazy. : ----- : Willie (about Burke): I say, you never can tell about people. He did time, did he? What an act he puts on. Why, I bet he even goes to church on Sundays. : ------ : Willie (to Sam): You're an artist? You paint pictures? : Sam: Yes, without the use of numbers. : Willie: that a boy now your talking like a real ex-con! Dramatis personae * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * David Ford as Sam Evans * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) * Tom Gorman as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) * Millicent France as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) * Michele Mantvidas as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) * Scott Upright as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 204. * by plays in background at The Blue Whale. Story * TIMELINE: Burke mentions that Willie's been in Collinsport for weeks. It was a couple of nights ago when Joe and Willie squared off. I believe Burke's saying "He's been asking for it for weeks" is an ad lib. As the blooper below might suggest, I think something went wrong with the end of this scene. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the Blue Whale, following the brawl with Willie, Mitch Ryan says the line "Guy's been asking for it for weeks", then looks at the camera to see if the scene has ended. When he realizes they are still rolling, he adds "Somebody's finally had to give it to him". Then as the scene begins fading out, he checks the camera once more and slips out of character. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 207 on the IMDb 0207